Black Willy Wonka
Black Willy Wonka is a character appearing in The Nostalgia Critic played by Malcolm Ray. He first appeared in the review of The Lorax and later returned for the beginning of the Old vs. New - Spider-Man review. It is revealed in The Matrix Reloaded review that he worked on the Matrix films. The Lorax Black Willy Wonka first appears in The Lorax review as Analyst Malcom who along with Analyst Rob are celebrating over The Lorax movie until the Critic shows up. After the review he reveals his true identity as Black Willy Wonka and also tells the Critic in his Black Wonkavator that all Dr Seuss films were made intentionally bad in order for people to remember how good the books were (one of these people being Chester A. Bum). He then reminds the Critic of the man who had everything he ever wanted and how he killed him and took all of his possessions. He then gives the Critic a hug as they fly away in the Black Wonkavator. Old vs. New: Spider-Man Black Willy Wonka re-appears in the review of the two Spider-Man film series and asks the Critic why he looks so glum. The Critic explains how the Hyper Fangirl from the last review had been posting vain messages on Facebook and after suggesting to unfriend her, Black Willy Wonka tells Critic to either compromise or "caramilise her until her insides are stretchy and sweet". Critic, confused, settles for a compromise and tells Wonka not to destroy anything to which he simply replies "I make no promises" before walking away. The Matrix Reloaded Black Willy Wonka comes back in this review. He reveals to the Critic that he was the one that created the idea of The Matrix movies, and warns the Critic to be careful on who he trusts. Cup of Idiocy (Doug's Old Home Movies) In this review, Black Willy Wonka wipes the Critic's mind of his home movies so he will review them. Ghostbusters (2016) Black Willy Wonka comes back in this review. He is the main villain behind the events of the review. He first pretends to have ulterior motives for creating such hate, but later admits he only did it because it's fun to be an asshole for no reason. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Black Willy Wonka makes a brief appearance in this review. He is in a neighboring room from where the Critic is with Corey Taylor, Corey's son Griff Chester A. Bum, Hyper Fangirl, and Rob Scallon; all trying to inviting the Critic and Tony to go on tour on an ice cream truck which they decline. Hop Black Willy Wonka appears at the very end of the review. The Critic is tired of the poor position Carrotjuice has forced upon him and wish he could lend the job to a "candy man". Hearing his call, Wonka offers his services which the grateful reviewer agrees to. After giving him the layout of the instructions, the Critic gives Wonka the Easter basket and leads him to Carrotjuice's sweet factory via the secret door. Promising not to disappoint the Critic, Wonka takes his leave as the Critic expresses high faith in him. When the Critic checks in on him later, he hears the sound of thunder and lightning behind the magical door, opening it up to behold Wonka floating amongst the now completely wrecked factory with a victorious smile; declaring that the "prophecy" of "eternal misery" has been carried out. While the stunned Critic takes in the destruction, he asks where Carrotjuice is and Wonka reveals that in addition to destroying his factory he "caramelized" him. Indicating to the black rabbit nearby frozen in a screaming position, covered in caramel. Though the Critic appears shocked at first, he is then pleased by the sight/outcome. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Black Willy Wonka is seen at the beginning, helping Hyper Fangirl ready the place for Christmas. He had gotten the presents, which he allegedly stolen from someplace else, as he states "they will never know they're missing." Appearances * The Lorax * Old vs. New: Spider-Man * The Matrix Reloaded * Cup of Idiocy (Doug's Old Home Movies) * Ghostbusters (2016) * 2017 NC Intro * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Top 5 Worst Tim Burton Movies * 2019 NC Intro * Hop * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring Category:Nostalgia Critic